Pregnant?
by Lil Jean
Summary: Someone in the Xhouse is pregnant. Parrings LoRo, Jott, AlexLorna, Kurtty.
1. Pregnant?

Disclaimer: do not own x-men : (

"Are you sure she is?"

"Positive!"

"Seems like it."

"List the reasons then."

Jean, Scott, Rogue, Kitty, Evan, Kurt, Amara, and Jubilee were sitting and talking in the rec. room.

"Well Jean," Kitty started out.

"She always wants to sleep." Said Rogue.

"Always hungry –" Kurt started to say.

"Looking paler." Amara darted out.

"Sleeps in the same room as –"Bobby said as he walked in the room.

"Gross Bobby." Scott talked finally.

"Yea!" Said everyone else.

"But are you sure-" Jubilee started to say.

"That she could be-" Evan finished.

Storm's room -

"P...pregnant?" Logan got out.

"Yes Logan, with our baby." Ororo said.

"Who knows?"

"You, the Professor and Hank."

"And the others..."

"Not a good time to tell them." The weather witch started. "With humans knowing there are mutants out there, Kelly wanting to become governor so he can introduce the Mutant Registration Act, I don't think they should worry about another thing!"

"I think you should tell them tonight at dinner, they will all be happy for you."

"For us Logan, us."

"Yes Ororo, us."

Please review, you know you want to!


	2. The Bet

Here is the 2nd chappie! Lol. I hope you like..... And now to answer some reviews –

Wen1 – Ya, I know...GO JOTT Forum!

Slickboy444 – I know, why is that? RoLo is one of my favorites. Couples (go JOTT! Lol) and I think they need to be written more about...

Project Eve 1 – ok, but RoLo is one of the best...I STILL like JOTT more!

Idypebsaby - I know...Evil Duncan. But he will be dumped soon... Hahaha (does Mr. Burns interpretation)

Rolofreak1990 – Ok, I am keeping it up – here's the next chappie! Lol.

Disclaimer - I do not own........ 

Chapter 2 – Dinner

"I hold a bet!" Jean started out.

"Really? Wow." Said Scott.

Jean glared at him. " I bet $10 that if Storm is pregnant, she will tell everyone tonight!"

"Your on!" Everyone else Shreaked out!

LATER –

Before everyone started to eat, Storm got up.

"Um..... everyone, I have something to tell you. I'm pregnant, meaning Logan and me are having a baby." She said.

"YES!" Jean yelled. "Hand it over!"

Scott, Rogue, Kitty, Evan, Kurt, Amara, Jubilee, and Bobby. Handed over $10 each to Jean.

"WHAT?!!?!?!?" Logan yelled. "YOU HAD A BET?!?!?!?"

"Yes" Said Rogue.

"We were worried about Storm." Went Amara.

"Evan said she might be pregnant." Said Jubilee.

"So we started a list of reasons why we think so." Went Kitty.

"After we were done, Jean agreed to the Ideas." Kurt spoke.

"Since she is studing genitics and stuff." Scott and Bobby said at the same time.

"So I made a bet that if she was, Storm would tell us tonight at dinner" Said Jean. "And I was right." She also said looking at her pockets, which were filled with money.

Yea, im done with Chapter 2! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Anyways, I know, I have short chapters, but maybe I might have a long one next time! Keep in mind that I have already written this story! Well, like 7 chapters, but thats not the point!

Review, you know you want to!


	3. The Phone Call

Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men...except.... I DO own Brianne. Hahaha! Lol. And Ashley!

Now to answer my lovely reviews:

Slickboy444: You wanna know what happens...READ ON! Lol. LoRo...what happened to JOTT? Lol. LoRo is good too!

Mi-chan17: Go Jott! Lol. I'm a fan too...(someone should say 'duh' for me!)

Agent-G: LoRo is good, but JOTT is better! (Hello, where is my 'duh's?) Jean/Duncan...I only had that because with in the next 2 chapters.... There is Duncan Bashing! Woo hoo! Lol. Mostly in this chapter! I don't know if its bashing...but im making him break up with Jean! Ya! Lol.

LoRofreak1990: I'm glad you love it!

AngeD'espoir: LoRo – Logan/Rogue! NO WAY! That is one of the worst couples next to Scott/Emma, Jean/Duncan, Scott/Teryn... and others!

Ldypebsaby: If you want to know...READ ON! Lol. Evan though you won't, like, find out until the 5th Chapter... But if you really wanna know, I have it posted somewhere else saying if it is a boy or girl... hehehe!

Wen1: no this is not all... heres more!

Jott4eternity: I'm a big JOTT fan too... (Where are my Duh's?) I'm waiting!)

Chapter 3 – The Phone Call.

**Ring ring**

"Hi Jean"

"Hi Bri, what's up?"

"Funny you should say that."

"Bri..."Jean said with a worryed tone "Whats going on?"

"Ok, um.... I just say Duncan kissing Teryn."

"What?!?!?! No. No no no! It couldn't be Duncan, I love him and he loves me!"

"Jean, I got a picture of it on my Cell, ok?! And no, Duncan doesn't love you; he wants you for sex. And you don't love him, you love Scott! Ok?!!? Ashley, the others and me know this! Ok? I have to go now, buh bye!"

Jean turned her Cell Phone off and began to cry.

Scott was walking to his room when he heard Jean crying. He went to Jean's room and poked his head through the door.

"Jean, what's wrong?"

Jean looked up. "Nothing." She started to wipe off the Tears on her face.

"Jean, you can tell me! That's what best friends are for."

"Your right. Bri called and said that she saw Duncan kissing Teryn." Jean started to cry again.

"It's ok Jean." Scott sat closer to Jean and put his arm around her. "You know that son of a Bitch only wanted you for sex!"

"And know your saying that too!"

"What else did Bri say?"

"She said that I didn't like Duncan and that I liked someone else!"

"Who Jean? Not another ass head!"

"Well Scott..."

"SCOTT! PHONE! ITS ALEX!"

"OK KITTY! I will see you later Jean."

'Damn it!' Jean though. 'Another chance gone!'

But only that she didn't know was that Scott was thinking the same thing!

Please review! I want more! Lol.


	4. The Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own! Except Bri... lol.

Rolofreak: here, I'm continuing!

Notes: Hi everyone! I'm posting another chapter today because it has been very long since I have up-dated! So here you go!

Chapter 4 – The Talk

The weekend had passed in a breeze. Only because of the endless seasons of the Danger Room. (Which was Logan's was of having fun!)

Jean tried to stay away from Duncan and Bri, but they always popped up. Finally, Duncan caught Jean at her locker.

"Hey babe."

Jean Jumped. "Oh, hi Duncan. Um... do you want something?"

"Why have you been avoiding me all day?"

"Why have you been kissing Teryn?"

"What?!!? No babe, I would never do that to you! Your too sexy for me to be with anyone else!"

"I have a photo of it." Said Brianne coming up to Jean's locker. "Look." She said holding out her Cell phone.

"Duncan....look...its over! I never even liked you, and I don't think we were meant to be, so I'm breaking up with you." The redhead spat out.

"Come on Jean, let's go." Bri said after getting her cell back. "Let's go find Scoot." Jean glared at her.

**At Scott's car**

"I did it!" Jean said walking towards Scott.

"Did what?" Scott asked.

"She broke up with Duncan!" Bri shouted out!

'Hal-a-lu-ya!' Scott thought.

'I heard that.'

"Ok, I got to go Jean, See ya later!"

"Bye!"

"Buh bye!"

Scott put a smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Asked Jean after claiming shotgun seat.

"Kitty, Kurt, Hurry up!" Said Rogue.

"Here." They both said.

And off the car went.


	5. Going home?

Hey, another chapter from me, so here you go....

Not really, I need to answer reviews first! Lol.

Slickboy444: Some LoRo in this chapter, that's like it...... and Jeans Parents make a Enter **Cough** poor Jean **cough** lol.

Wen1: you heard it somewhere else...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! lol. I'm Hyper! Lol. Can't you tell?

Idypebsaby: ya, I should have done it, but I didn't

Project eve1: sorry, I just like Jott too! I need to write about that too! Lol. Sorry!

Chapter 5 – Going Home?

5 months have passed and Storm was 6 months pregnant. Jean and Scott would be graduating next week.

"Storm."

"Yes Hank?"

"Would you like to know if it is a girl or boy?"

"I would."

"And it is a girl."

"Thank you Hank!" Storm said.

"Don't forget next week!" Hank yelled at her.

Storm went up-stairs to find Logan, and found everyone **(except him) **outside the Professors Office.

"What's everyone doing?" She asked.

"Jean's parents are here tying to make her attend a collage by them!" Kitty said.

Inside –

"But that's out of state!"

"We know Jean, but we miss you!" Elaine Grey said. "We want you to move back home!"

"Yes Jean." John Grey said. "We live just by Connecticut State."

"But my Genetics program!"

'Actually Jean, Connecticut State has just as good of a genetics program as Columbia does.'

'Your not helping Professor.'

"Jean, dear, we want you to come back and that's final! You have been excepted at Connecticut State, you are going there, and you are coming back with us!" Elaine said. "We will pick you up after your graduation on Saturday."

"We will see you on Saturday." John said.

And with that, they left.

"I better go pack." Jean said. "We will tell everyone at dinner."

"No need to Jean, everyone is standing outside the door. Come in."

And with that, everyone came tumbling in.


	6. DinnerAgain!

Hello there! I'm back from camp.....in one piece thank god. I almost got thrown off a horse, fell off a bunk-bed, didn't have internet accsess. Yep, this weekend really sucked.

Thank you guys for reviewing: Slickboy444, Wen1, AgentG, Diaz F, Idypebsaby!!!

Chapter 6 – Dinner – again!

That night was a special night, because they had pizza. Everyone at the instatute loved pizza. They were always happy for when they got it.

Except, no one was happy tonight. They didn't want Jean to leave. Rogue may have hated Jean, but she didn't want her to leave.

As Logan came in the house, he notaced 2 things.

It was quite.

There was pizza.

As he walked into the kitchen, he knew something was wrong.

"Whats going on?" Logan asked.

"He doesn't know, done he?" Jamie asked Rahne. "I don't think so." She replied.

After awhile, Ororo spoke up "Jean is leaving."

"Jean's parents are sending her to Connutuct state. And there making here move back in with them." Kitty said.

"That bitch!" Logan yelled. "When is she leaving?"

"I'm leaving on Saturday, after my Graduation." Jean said.

"What??!?! Today's only Wensday."

LATER!!!!!!!!!!!

After dinner Scott found Jean in her room.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey yourself, what's up?" She replied.

"I know your sad and all, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner and see a movie on Friday. You know....?" Scott Studdered.

"Scott."

"Yes Jean?"

"Are you trying to ask me out on a date?"

"Y....yes Jean." Scott studdered again.

"Yes Scott, I would love to go on a date with you."

Scott's eyes went big. "You would?"

"Yes I would."

"Ok. Friday at 8?"

"Ok."

"See you then."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Good night Scott."

Yea! Scott and Jean are finally going out for a date! Will Kitty find out? How will Logan react? Where are they going? Stay tuned to find out in the next chapter!


	7. Friday

Hey everyone! I know I don't up-date as offen as I should, but school is sooooo hard! So I will say that every weekend I will up-date! How is that?? As I am writing, I am playing with my Palm Pilot! I wanted to say cell phone, but I don't have one! A 14-year-old girl without a cell phone!

Now to answer my LOVELY reviews! :)

Agent-G: Don't worry, Jean won't leave yet! I know its light, but I don't have a lot of time to write, and I'm not the best writer out there. At my school, there aren't a lot of sports, and I happened to pick up writing. Even though my dad wants me to do sports – I hate basketball!

Pinkchick: I know my chapters are short, it lets other people guess what I am going to write next! Thanks for you review!

Diaz F: Who says it is in this chapter?? Ok, it is, I have decided to put 2 chapters together, since you all want longer chapters!

Wen1: aw is right!! Lol.

Idypebsaby: I know, timing sucks! Hey, if you are right, maybe I could leave and someone from my school will ask me out! Lol.

Slickboy444: You know, you are like, always my first reviewer on my new chapters! Anyways, doesn't Jean's mom like Duncan better than Scott? That was always my idea! Anyways, more jott in this chapter, and after that.... I don't know, I don't have the next chapter done because I am putting 2 chapters in 1! So now you can read this story and it will be a long chapter! I know, I just confused myself too! Also, my mom just said we can go to Kmart soon, so now I might get the game! She just needs to lend me like, $12!

Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men.....though I wish I do!

Chapter 7 - Friday

By the time Friday had came, abunch of things have happened.

Kitty had found out about the date, and now everyone knew.

Duncan had also found out about the date, and Jean going to Connenticut state.

Jean was all packed.

As the last bell rang, Duncan made his way to Jean's locker, where she was, without Scott.

"Hey babe."

"Hi Duncan, please don't call me babe, were not going out anymore!"

"Whatever, I heard you were going out with Summer's tonight on a date."

"So I am, what's it to you?"

"Jean, Summer's is a loser! He only want's you for sex!!"

"No Duncan, you did!" Jean said, Furrious.

"Come on babe, you knew it wasn't like that!"

"Yes it was! Now what do you want Duncan, I need to get home!"

"Well anyways..."

"Hurry Duncan, the time is running out!" Jean said getting angry.

'Well' was all he got out by the time Jean had stormed off.

"I am going to Connecticut state too!" Duncan yelled after her.

Jean stoped. She was going to kill her parents the second she saw them.

Later –

"What should I wear Kitty?"

"I don't know Jean, how about this?" Kitty said by holding up dark blue jeans and a emraled green t-shirt.

"No Kitty. How about this?" Jean said by holding up the dark blue pants that Kitty had laying out, and a see-through, 3-quarter, red shirt that she had picked up at the mall a week ago. "And this can go under it" she said by holding up a white cami.

"Ya, and maybe a jacket, it is suppost to be cold tonight." Kitty said. "Like this one." She held up a dark blue jean jacket it matched the pants "It looks good, go try it on!" She ushered Jean into her bathroom.

"Well?" Jean said be coming out of the bathroom.

Ok, I lied, and I'm sorry!!! I realised I didn't have the next chapter ready, so I couldn't post it on the end of this chapter. But I did add A LOT of things to the end of this chapter to make it longer. So I will try and get the next chapter finished and post it by next Sunday!

Seinces from the next chapter –

Jean turned around, and the site was breath-taking. Scott just standing there, wearing a blue sweater and kaki's. 'Wait' Jean thought 'Doesn't he always where that?'

Review, you know you want to!


	8. Dates and Baby Talks

Hey guys! I'm back! Did ya miss me? Sorry I haven't up-dated in awhile; it's my schools fault! Too much homework. But I up-dated! Aren't you happy?

Now to answer my lovely reviews, like always!

Wen1 – lets hope everyone kicks Duncan ass! Lol.

Idypebsaby – will Scott be romantic? We will have to see!

Diaz F – where did you get that Jean is moving in with Duncan? I never said that! I said/wrote that Duncan is going to the same collage as Jean, that's all!

Agent-G – I totally agree with you. But I think Jeans dad wouldn't have liked Duncan, Jean's mom would, I mean, her mom would want Jean with anyone else but Scott.

Slickboy444 – First to review again! Lol. The date is this chapter. I also got some Rolo in hear.

Now with the chapter!

Disclaimer – I do not own the x-men, or 'With out a Paddle'

Chapter 8 – Baby talks and dates.

Wow was all Kitty could get out when Jean stepped out of the bathroom.

"You look great!" She said

"Thanks." Jean said "Oh my god! Its 8! I got to go meet Scott! Bye!"

"Bye." Kitty said as Jean ran out of her room.

As Jean was shutting her door, she heard someone come up behind her.

"Hey." Scott said. "Ready to go?"

"Oh my god Scott, you scared me!"

"Oh, are you ready to go?"

Jean turned around, and the site was breath taking. Scott standing there, with a blue sweater and khakis 'wait,' she thought 'isn't that what he always wears?

"So…" Scott broke the silence.

"Oh, lets go." Jean said.

And off they went in Scott's red and while convertible.

-

"What are we going to do?" Jean asked.

"I thought we would get something to eat and then catch a movie." Scott replied.

"Ok."

They arrived and left at the restaurant in about 45 minutes.

"What movie would you like to go see?" Scott asked.

"How about 'Without a Paddle'?"

"Ok, fine with me."

As they pulled into the parking lot, Jean said, "How about you get the tickets and popcorn while I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure" Scott replied.

Meanwhile, at the institute –

"Logan, we got to go shopping!"

Logan looked up from the bike magazine he was looking at. Ororo was standing there in a black maternity dress. 'God she looks hot!' He thought.

"Shopping for what?" He said instead.

"Baby stuff Logan! I'm 6 months pregnant; we only got 3 months left! We need stuff for the nursery, the Professor gave us the connecting room next to ours."

Ok was all Logan said he was trying to store everything else Storm said.

Back with Scott and Jean –

The night was still young. The movie was over. Our 2 young adults we deciding what to do now. Finally Scott pulled into an empty lot.

"Where are we Scott?" Jean asked.

"The park." He answered.

Scott led Jean out of the car. Above them, the stars were shinning at there fullest. Scott looked around; no one else was here. As they were walking on the brick path in the pack, with Scott's arm around Jean, they started to talk.

"I'll miss you Jean." Scott said.

Jean stopped and turned to him. "I'll miss you too." She said.

Without saying anything, Scott pulled her into a hug. Jean looked at the stars. 'God, I could stay here forever!' She thought.

Scott looked down at Jean. 'I could kiss her.' He thought.

Jean was now looking at Scott. Their eyes met. Even though he always had to wear glasses, Jean always thought she could see his eyes. Scott bent his head down. 'Oh god, he's going to kiss me!' Was the last thing Jean thought before the kiss.

The kiss was unbelievable.

Logan and Ororo –

"Why are we shopping again if we don't know the gender?" Logan asked. He looked around the store. It was all fluffy and cute. He hated fluffy and cute.

"It's a girl, as I told you before" Storm said.

"Why couldn't it be a boy?" Logan said.

"It's not, try again next time." The weather witch said. "If there is a next time." She murmured.

-

That's all for now! Review please!


	9. Graduation

Hey, I know it hasn't been long since I up-dated last, but I got done with this chapter really fast! I have added some new people to this chapter, including Lorna Dane, Alex Summers, and new hints of parings, like Kitty/Kurt, and Lorna/Alex. Any ways, here are some shout-outs to the people who reviewed!

Mi-chan17 – It's ok, and I know it needs more Jott… Jott will rule the world one-day!

Agent-G – Never saw the 'What If' comic… And the girl does have powers both like Ororo and Logan… don't worry, you shall see soon… I hope.

Idypebsaby – Go the romantic kiss, I think Ororo might bite off Logans head… The name will be coming out in the next chapter!

Diaz F – Its ok… wow. You were the first to review! Not slickboy444… has anyone seen him?

Disclaimer – I do not own… except for Jennifer McHuges and Diane.

Chapter 9 – Graduation Day

Welcome to Graduation Day. The young adults don't want to Graduate, their parents want them to. They don't want to leave their friends, their parent's say they can make new ones. They hate school, but their parents are sending them off to collage anyway.

On this day, you can pretty much except a power-outage. The girls have to look good; they really don't want to go to collage a virgin. The guys look handsome; they just want the sex.

Lets look at the Institute –

Wow. The institute was busy. Girls were helping Jean with last minute packing and making her look good. They also took it as a chance to ask her about last night.

"So Jean, how was your date?" Kitty asked. "You were out pretty late!"

In fact, they were. After several long minutes of kissing, Scott and Jean got back into the car and just drove. Neither wanted to leave each other. Finally, Scott asked what he had been wanted to ask Jean forever.

-Flashback-

"Jean." Scott said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Jean replied.

"Can I… I mean, will you… will you be my girlfriend?"

"Scott!" Jean said trying to hide her excitement, but failing a lot.

"Will you?"

"Scott," Jean started. "I can't. I mean I won't be here. I'll miss you and you will miss me. I can't keep you… isolated! I mean, you can find someone at collage."

"Jean! I don't care! I love you! I've wanted to ask you out forever. Please, I promise, we will make this work!" Scott said sounding devastated.

"Then yes Scott, I will. And you should have asked me out sooner, I could have not wasted a year with Duncan!" The redhead, Scotts new girlfriend, said.

Scott grinned and leaned in for another kiss.

-End flashback-

"Nothing." Jean said. "We went to a movie and ate dinner."

"And what else?" Amara and Tabby said at the same time.

"They went to the park!" Lorna Dane said as she came in.

Lorna was Jean's best girlfriend since they knew each other, in that case, forever. Only that Lorna is 1 week older that Jean. When Jean came 'back from dying' Lorna didn't care; she was a mutant herself. She also was told Jean was one took. That made them even closer. Lorna and her step-mom, Diane helped controlled her mutation. Lorna had came with Jeans's parents for the graduation since she missed her best-friend and new next-door neighbor.

"Lorna! I can't tell you anything!" Jean spitted out and threw a pillow at Lornas head.

"Blame the hair!" She said by pointing to her green hair. "It has a mind of its own!" She started to laugh.

"Oh! In the park?! What did you do?" Kitty nearly died from excitement.

Jeans's face went red.

"I knew it! He kissed you!" Lorna said. "Scott wouldn't tell me! So now I am going to go tell him I know!" She headed for the door.

Jean stopped Lorna a.k.a. her telekinesis. "Do and I will tell Alex Summers you like him; you know he's here, right?"

Now Lornas face went red.

Kitty nearly died from excitement again.

Scott –

"So Scott, how was the date?" Kurt asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Scott asked back.

"Tips." Kurt replied.

"Why? So you can ask Kitty out?" Alex Summers asked as he walked in his older brother's room.

Kurt's blue face went purple. "How do you know!?!?" He yelled.

"So it is true! Bobby always said you had a crush on someone here, and I was just going to ask names!" Alex grinned, that looked much like Scotts grin. "Uh, Scottie, how do you put this on?" Alex pointed to a tie for one of Scotts suits.

Scott just put the palm of his hand into his face and shook his head.

At the graduation –

Jean and Scott somehow got into different cars. I mean, if you got the whole institute going, do you think you can all fit into one car? But don't worry, they met up at the graduation!

"Hey." Jean said by coming up to Scott and pecking him on the cheek.

"Hey." He said back.

"Jean!!" Elaine Grey's voice ringed out.

"Oh brother." Scott and Jean said at the same time.

But that was an hour ago. Now the graduation was well under way.

"Now class, I am proud to present to you your valid Victorian…" Principal Kelly said. "Jean Grey!"

Jean was surprised. More suprised that her was Jennifer McHuges. Everyone said she was the most nerdest kid in school. She got A's on everything. 'Except,' She thought, 'I got an A- in math once!'

The Professor and Scott weren't surprised. They knew Jean worked her ass off on everything. And she still had time to be captain of the girl's soccer team.

-

Graduation was over. Now Scott and Jean standed in line for endless hours of pictures.

-

Please review! Reviewing is so cool!


	10. GoodByes are really hard to do

Hey guys! Thanks for review the story! You guys so made me write! Lol. Anyway, I hope to get at least 1 more chapter in before I start school, which in on the 29th! Ah! It's coming! Lol. Anyway, thanks to my reviewers: Diaz F, Agent-G, Slickboy444, Idypebsaby, Wen1, Jott4eternity, Mi-chan17, aprilangel413, Rix Kid, Nariko Sasame, jesi0546, daughterofmerlin, jacx and AquaAddie!

I know this is going to probably be really short, but I knew you guys wanted a chapter, and this is a little fill in on what happened in the car, and then the next chapter is going to be at the institute. Happy now? Lol.

Pregnant? Part 10: Good-byes are really hard to do

Jean sighed. She couldn't believe it. High School was over! Everyone was getting split up! _More importantly_ She thought _Me and Scott._

A single crystal tear rolled silently down her face.

From the back seat, Kitty and Lorna both screeched for joy, looked at each other wide-eyed and both yelled "NO EFFING WAY!" then jumped, screamed and hug for joy some more. Rahne, who was sitting next to Kitty, got very scared and moved as close to the car door as she could.

"What are you…Hello…SHUT UP!" Amara yelled from the front seat. Kitty and Lorna stopped. "Thank you, now, what is going on?"

Kitty gave Lorna "The Nod."

Lorna started. "Ok, well, Kitty and me were talking to Rahne, and suddenly our phones went off. We both were like 'Hold on Rahne, we got a text!' So Kitty and me looked at the phones, read our texts' and started screaming."

"And why were you screaming?" Jean said sternly from the driver's seat and rubbing one temple. "You guys had a lot of thoughts and didn't block them, so now I got a migraine. The screaming didn't help also."

"Well, you see Jean, like, Alex and Kurt asked Lorna and me out!" Kitty giggled.

"Oh. My. God. NO WAY! What did you guys say?" Amara looked in the back seat, wide-eyed.

"Well, we haven't given them an answer yet, but it is so going to be a yes!" Lorna stated.

"Like, Lorna, we should do that now."

"Good point Kitty." And with that, Kitty and Lorna went back to texting their new boyfriend on their cell phones.

And for about the first time today, the redhead known as Jean Grey smiled.

But that quickly faded as she pulled up into the Mansions driveway. Scott's car, the Professors car, the X-Van and Jean's parents BMW were already there. _I guess we are the last people there._

As Amara got out of the SUV, she took at glance at Jean. She looked like she was about to cry. _Wow. This is the first time I have ever saw Jean like this!_ Amara started to get tears in her eyes. "Everything is going to be ok Jean! I can't let you leave! Who is going to take me shopping?"

Kitty looked up at Jean. "Oh god Jean!" Kitty flung herself to Jean. "You can't go! You can't leave us girls here! Who's gonna make Scott calm down where we didn't beat our time in the Danger Room? Who is gonna make him Scott, not Mr. Stick-Up-My-Ass! We are so going to need you!"

"Come on Jean, I'll help ya with ya stuff." Rahne spoke.

"We all will." Lorna said. And with that, Rahne, Amara, Jean, Lorna and Kitty linked arms, and walked into the mansion with their heads up high, fight back tears.


End file.
